


Done For

by PurdyBaby



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurdyBaby/pseuds/PurdyBaby
Summary: Inuyasha is sick as a dog so he pushes Kagome away and hard!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted and complete on fanfiction.net

"Just fucking go _home_! Kikyo can find the jewel shards just as well as you! I don't need you here! Just leave!" Inuyasha bellowed as he towered over the young woman from the future. It had been a shit day filled with pain, fear and mind games but that didn't excuse the word vomit pouring out of his mouth. This was the final straw. That stupid bitch had almost died trying to save him yet again for no fucking reason and he'd had it. He was done living in fear that she'd be taken away from him in a way more permanent than the well. He was done feeling guilty that he'd failed to protect yet another woman that he loved. He was done knowing she'd throw her life away for him when he was dying _anyway_. He was just _fucking_ done.

And so, he made a decision. If she was too stupid to leave, then he'd make her wish she'd never fallen down that well and no amount of pain in her eyes was going to make him back down.

"Yeah, the truth hurts doesn't it? You don't mean shit to me so take your holier than now attitude and your constantly complaining ass down the well and never come back!" he taunted in the cruelest voice he could muster under the circumstances. Inuyasha's resolve wavered at the sight of her normally rosy skin paling to a sickly green and the total betrayal in her eyes but he managed to muster a cold, superior glare.

"I…I thought we were friends. Why…why are you saying this?" she whimpered softly as she tried to reach for him only to snatch her hand back when he made a half-hearted swipe at it and growled.

"You thought wrong," the hanyou hissed before delivering the final blow, "You make me sick. You don't think I see how you look at me? Little girl, there's a time and place for a crush but this ain't it. I'm not interested. Never will be. So go. Run back home like a good little girl."

Tears welled in the corner of her sapphire blue eyes, and his heart wrung painfully in his chest at the look she gave him. He never wanted her to fear him but…but if that's what it took to get her to leave then so be it. He only had so much time before the sickness raging inside took him and he wasn't going to let her stay around to fucking watch or throw her life away when there was no fucking point. When she failed to move, he bared his teeth and growled. Grimacing inwardly at her involuntary step away from him, he continued to aggressively advancing towards her until her back hit the well's lip.

"Go. _Fucking_. **_Home_**!" Inuyasha bellowed as he pushed her forcibly over the lips edge. With a scream she fell backwards as her pain striken eyes met his own until she disappeared in the strange blue light. The moment she vanished from sight, the strength from his legs gave out and he collapsed beside the well wondering if he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

The first few days of summer vacation had been _hell_. Grief that Kagome had managed to push to the back of her mind during the school year now washed over her in waves. It was grueling, it stole her appetite and sleep alike. What was once whole felt shattered; where once was peace was now only emptiness. It wasn't even just about Inuyasha. She missed them all like a drowning man misses oxygen and the longer she was away the more the void they had all left behind ate away at her very soul.

The three jewel shards she had sitting atop her desk served only as a cruel reminder of her months in the feudal area. The only thing that was proof, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that it wasn't a dream. She'd sat there day after day since school let out staring at the offending bottle trying to convince herself that she should go back and return them, even if that meant facing Inuyasha again.

> Wait a minute…

Scrunching her brow for a minute as that thought sunk in, Kagome gasped as the realization hit her that Inuyasha wouldn't even be in the village at all. He'd gone after Kikyo! She'd been worried about running into him all this time over nothing! All those wasted months when she could've been beside her friends! Smacking herself upside the head, Kagome grabbed the vial and threw it inside her worn yellow backpack that was still filled with all the necessities. She had never unpacked it. Unpacking would mean that she really never would go back and she just couldn't bear the thought.

Rushing outside, her heart beat wildly in her chest as she threw open the well house doors and quick as a flash, jumped into the bone eaters well.

xxxxxxxx

Kikyo watched the slayer, kit and the monk as they wandered through the forest. It had been months since she'd seen Inuyasha or her reincarnation accompanying them. Despite her general apathy and borderline hatred for both, she could help the growing knot in her stomach. Something was wrong. Pulling herself up to her full height, the dead miko took a deep breath and made her way towards the two who stopped dead in their tracks.

"I've come looking for Inuyasha," the miko began casually, "Where is he?"

"Isn't he with you, you frigid bitch!?" Sango spat back venomously earning surprised glances from both the monk and the young kit. The slayer's ire slowly turned into concern at the look of pure, unadulterated surprise that flickered across Kikyo's usual cold exterior before she composed herself again.

"I have not seen him in many moons now," Kikyo began slowly, a hint of worry in her tone, "Has he not been with you?"

Miroku and Sango exchanged a quick glance before shaking their heads. Taking a deep breath, Miroku cleared his throat and asked bluntly, "He told us he was joining you so we just assumed...are you sure you haven't seen him?"

Kikyo furrowed her brow and shook her head almost imperceptibly before turning and silently walking away leaving the worried remnants of the inutaichi behind her.

Once the dead miko was out of sight, Sango turned to Miroku, worry evident on her face, "We need to go back to the village. Something's wrong here."

xxxxxxxx

Inuyasha sat at the very far end of the cave, back up against the damp stone wall, body aching, cheeks burning with the flush of fever. If pride would have allowed it, he would have cried for help, but there was no strength in his voice anymore, just a hoarse whisper. His breath quivered in short, quick gasps every time he inhaled, his lungs having no choice but to painfully and rigidly take in the thick, muggy air around him. He couldn't seem to stop shaking either. Sometimes it was rough, other times he could manage, but every time he'd get close to sleep, a new spell of violent shaking would force him awake.

"I'll get better. I'll get better," he lied to himself as he had for the past several months, feebly rubbing away at his arms in a sickly attempt to cease the unsettling chill that continued to run down his spine and made his skin crawl. Inuyasha knew he must look skeletal. Despite the knowledge that not eating would kill him as easily as the illness that was slowly sapping his strength, he couldn't keep anything down.

At first, he'd been able to hide it but these last few days, he'd taken a turn for the worse. He wasn't sure what it was. All he knew was that whatever this illness happened to be was the very same one that took his mother from him. She too had struggled with it for months before it took her. That's why he sent Kagome away. She would've stayed to care for him and she would have caught whatever the hell this was. Something that no amount of medicinal herbs or treatments could cure.

Still, he wished he hadn't sent her away. He didn't want to die alone and he sure as hell didn't want to die knowing that she hated him. Everyone who would've care if he died hated him anymore. No one was going to miss him and he didn't blame them. He did this to himself.


End file.
